Mjollnir
Mjollnir was a not yet big, Norse-themed alliance, residing in the Aqua trading sphere. It was a signatory of Ragnablok, and was thus a protectorate of Ragnarok. History Mjollnir was founded on January 8, 2008 and became a member of the Ragnablok. Charter Preamble Mjollnir is founded upon the principles of honor, respect and friendship. All members of Mjollnir are expected to act with these principles in mind, and all members of Mjollnir should hold themselves to the highest standards of professionalism, just as Mjollnir as a whole does Article I. Joining and Leaving Mjollnir i. Anybody who meets the following criteria and is not rejected by the High Council may join Mjollnir. *a) Applicants cannot be engaged in any wars. Applicants must declare peace with all nations they are at war with before being accepted. *b)Applicants cannot be considered a rogue. No nation who is on an alliance's ZI list shall be admitted. Mjollnir is not a safe haven for criminals. *c)Applicants may not be a member or applicant of another alliance(except for rare cases as decided by the High Council). ii. Applicants must read the charter and agree to abide by it at all times; they must post an oath indicating that they have read the charter in their application thread. The Oath: "I, **Nation Ruler** of **Nation Name**, have read the Mjollnir Charter and promise to abide by it for the rest of my days in this alliance." iii. Mjollnir is a brown team alliance. As an alliance of unity, all members are expected to join the brown team. Nations below 10,000 nation strength must change their color to brown before being accepted into Mjollnir. Nations at or above 10,000 nation strength have until the end of their probationary period to change their color to brown. iv. Upon being accepted, applicants will become a probationary member for a period of 30 days. v. Nations wishing to be granted membership must post the following information and the information in the Member Sign-up thread when applying: *Nation Name: *Ruler Name: *Nation Link: *Nation Strength: *Former Allliances: *Where did you hear about The Mjollnir? : Article II. Government i. The highest ruling body in Mjollnir is the High Council, which consists of the Emperor, the Triumvir of Defense, the Triumvir of Diplomacy, and the Triumvir of Advancement. ii. Emperor *A) The Emperor handles general alliance issues. *B) The Emperor is a permanent position. *C) If the Emperor is absent for more than 30 days, the Triumvirate approves a new Emperor with a 2/3 vote. iii. Triumvir of Defense *A) The Triumvir of Defense is responsible for military issuesinternally. *B) The Triumvir of Defense is elected by the membership every 90days. iv. Triumvir of Diplomacy *A) The Triumvir of Diplomacy is responsible for assigning diplomats and maintaining embassies. *B) The Triumvir of Diplomacy is elected by the membership every 90 days. v. Triumvir of Advancement *A) The Triumvir of Advancement is responsible for organizing tech deals, organizing trade circles and improving member nations. *B) The Triumvir of Advancement is elected by the membership every 90 days. vi. These four members make up the High Council. As Mjollnir grows, other minister positions may be appointed by the High Council. These ministers will be added to a ruling body called the Advisory Council. Article III. Taking Office i. The initial leadership shall be decided upon by the founding members and shall start their terms on the day that Mjollnir's existence is announced publicly. ii. After a period of 90 days there will be an alliance-wide vote. Candidates will be given a chance to campaign for all open High Council positions and the final candidates will be chosen by the current High Council based on the support for the candidates. Every member will be given one vote during a 48-hour period in which the polls will be open. iii. Ministers will be appointed by the High Council and may choose one deputy to assist in their day-to-day duties. Article IV. Impeachment i. The Emperor can be impeached by a private and anonymous vote of the other members of the High Council. ii. A Triumvir can be impeached by a private and anonymous vote of the other members of the High Council. iii. Ministers may be removed by a 3/4 vote of the High Council. iv. Deputies may be removed by a 3/4 vote of the High Council. Article V. Official Acts i. Treaties require a 66% vote of the Triumvirate and approval of the Emperor or a 100% vote of the Triumvirate without the approval of the Emperor to be ratified or dissolved. ii. Declarations of War require a 66% vote of the Triumvirate and approval of the Emperor or a 100% vote of the Triumvirate without the approval of the Emperor to be declared or ceased. iii. Disbandment requires a 66% + 1 vote from the General Membership. iv. Mergers require a 66% vote of the Triumvirate with approval of the Emperor or a 100% vote of the Triumvirate without the approval of the Emperor. v. All other acts that affect the alliance as a whole require a 2/3 agreement by the Triumvirate. Article VI. War i. Tech raiding is permitted, but must be carried out at the risk of the raider and according to the internal rules. ii. Probationary members must receive permission before engaging in a tech raid. iii. Spy operations are considered acts of war and are prohibited unless approved by a Triumvir or the Emperor. iv. Nuclear weapons are just that - weapons. Members are permitted to purchase nuclear weapons but must get approval from a Triumvir or the Emperor before launching any. In an organized war, nuclear warfare may be authorized by the High Council. Article VII. Amendments Amendments to the charter may be made with a 66% vote of the Triumvirate and approval of the Emperor or a 100% vote of the Triumvirate without the approval of the Emperor. Article VIII. Ratification and Founding i. The Founding members of Mjollnir are Mykep, Penkala, Brother Kane, and Sebastian. ii. This Charter is hereby ratified and proclaimed the guiding and highest document governing Mjollnir. iii. Signatures: '' /s/ Penkala, Triumvir of Diplomacy / Triumvir of Defense /s/ Mykep, Emperor /s/ Brother Kane, Triumvir of Advancement / Triumvir of Defense ''